


Crying by your side

by killing_kurare



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Female Friendship, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 20:45:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6535612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is nothing else that Cho can do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crying by your side

  
**Challenge** : [Drabbletag 5](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/852173.html)

 

Cho hates the sound of Marietta’s crying. She can’t take the sobs, the weeping, the neverending sounds of desperation for it breaks her own heart. And what can she do to stop it, to make her friend smile again? She tried it with gentle words, with little gifts, sweets, flowers, jokes … but nothing lasts permanently.

Every night when Cho drifts off to sleep it’s to the soft sighs of her roommate who tries so hard but can’t help to shed new tears.  
Cho sits up and looks over to the bed of her friend. “Marietta, please tell me what I can do!” she pleas, her voice not angry but worried and anxious.

“Nothing,” comes the soft whisper from the other side. “There is nothing you can do …”

So Cho has to face her helplessness and feels her own bitter tears spilling over as she gets up and makes her way to Marietta, climbs into her bed and collects the shaking girl in her arms, resting her forehead against her dearest friend’s, caressing her back soothingly.

When there is nothing Cho can do to dry her tears, the least she can do is crying along, right at her side.

 

 


End file.
